


Damdamin

by darkestfan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: #historicalhugot, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang mga "feels" talaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damdamin

1\. Ang kasaysayan

"Gusto ko ang kasaysayan natin katulad ng fanfiction sinusulat ko."

"Bakit ?"

"Kasi kung katulad ng fanfiction ko ang kasaysayan natin, walang away, walang kahirapan. Pag-ibig at kalayaan lang ang babasahin ng lahat."

* * *

2.Puso

Ikaw ang pangulo ng iyong sariling puso. Gayunpaman, mayroong isa ,na dahil sa kanya, mag-aalsa ang puso mo at siya ang magiging bagong pangulo ng puso mo.


End file.
